Ron's Revenge
by lumania
Summary: Tired of being under Harry's shadow, Ron decides to take revenge on him.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not verry good. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It's tough being everyone's second choice. Being always in the shadow, watching someone else in the spotlight…<p>

I guess I became Harry's friend because I thought it would make me popular. I thought girls would notice me if they knew I was the best friend of The-boy-who-lived. I thought people would treat me with respect and admiration.

None of that happens. Sure, girls come to me, but it's only to get to him. And people treat me like an insignificant joke.

All of this makes me furious. And I know it's not his fault, but I started to hate Harry for this. It's not rational, but a part of me wants to hurt him for having fame, and popularity and everything I want so badly, without even trying. The worst is, he doesn't even want it. It fills me up with anger and resentment and hate. It just really makes me want to make him pay.

And I just thought of a way to do it…

* * *

><p>Review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

Ok, so, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I spend all day obsessing about my plans to get back at Harry. This voice in my head keeps telling me that what I'm about to do is absolutely crazy. I mean, come on. The guy's my best friend for Merlin's sake.<p>

These's thoughts distract me from classes and earned me a very, _very_ long speech from Snape about how students like me are a waste of the teacher's time and a serious danger to other people.

Harry later tries to cheer me up by insulting Snape and making jokes about him. I give him a fake laugh, wishing he would just go away.

On the top of that, I still have to hear Hermione nagging me about paying attention to classes and how she wouldn't do my homework forever. I was in a really crappy mood as I went to bed.

My mood gets better the next day. We spend all day just hanging out, me, Harry and Hermione. It kinda sucks having the parade of Harry Potter fans following him around everywhere we go, so we decide to just stay in the Gryffindor tower talking, and doing homework. I really like hanging out with Hermione despite of all the nagging. I'm thinking about asking her out.

As the sky starts to get dark, I realize in surprise that I haven't thought all day about my plans to get back at him. Maybe I should just forget about them… I did have a good time hanging out with him… Maybe I was overreacting.

Hermione interrupts my train of thought. "Hey, it's getting late, aren't you guy's hungry?"

"Yeah, I actually am." I say.

"Me too, but I don't feel like going to the Great Hall. What about we just got to the kitchen get some food"

"I can do it." I say. I could really use the time alone to think.

As I come form the kitchens with some food and butter beer I had already made the decision to forget my crazy revenge plans.

When I come into the Gryffindor vision I see makes me freeze. My two best friends, kissing each other.

They don't see me, and I get out without making a sound. I drop the food in the floor and think about the lecture Hermione would give me about the poor elves that would have to clean that up, but I couldn't care less. I run into an empty room, so filled with rage all I want to do is scream.

He gets everything! The fame, the money, the popularity! And now, he gets the girl I always wanted. It's just not fair!

All the hate I've been feeling for him comes back to me. The urge to make him pay suddenly hits me again. I'm sticking with the plan. He's going to pay!

I just need some help, and I know someone who'll give it to me.

* * *

><p>Ok, so, what do you think? What do you think Ron's plan should be? Any ideas?<p>

Reviews are very welcome. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Lately I've been having this feeling that something's not right. It's about Ron. He's been acting really weird lately. He's always finding these excuses not to be with me and Hermione. And I've seen him sneak out of the Gryffindor tower at night, when he thinks nobody's watching him.

I don't know… Something feels off. Maybe he just got himself a new girlfriend. God, I hope so. I wouldn't feel so bad about being with Hermione if he had a girlfriend too.

I know it's awful what I'm doing, dating Hermione knowing Ron has feelings for her, but I honestly can't help myself. I tried not to have feeling for her, I really have, but I can't. I like… Oh, who am I kidding? I _love_ everything about Hermione. I love everything she does. I love her speeches about how the elves should be free, and I love the horrible socks the makes them, trying to force them their liberty.

I even caught myself smiling like a fool at her while she was scolding me for not doing my homework, forcing her to make it for me. She wasn't happy when I pointed out that I didn't force her to do anything…

I didn't think my feelings for Hermione were a big deal because I was pretty sure they weren't reciprocated. She had never shown any signs of being even slightly attracted to me before. Or maybe she has and I didn't notice. According to her, I can be quite clueless.

I still get fuzzy inside when I remember the night we first got together…

_Ron was in a really bad mood because of something Snape said. I tried to cheer him up, but I don't think it worked very well. And besides, Hermione was scolding him about paying attention to classes, which seemed to make him angrier. For a minute there, I there, I thought he was going to snap and start yelling at her, but he just gave her a grumpy look, and walked away saying he was going to bed._

"_He's in a really bad mood isn't he?" she said._

"_It didn't help you scolding at him." _

"_I didn't mean to upset him, I just don't want him to be spacing out in classes, and then being all moody because Snape yelled at him."_

"_I know you didn't mean to upset him. You really care about him don't you?" I asked with a not in my stomach. I'd been meaning to ask her if she and Ron were going out, just hadn't had the nerve to do it yet._

"_Yeah, sure I do, he's my friend." She answered looking slightly uncomfortable._

"_So… Have you gone on a date yet?" I finally manage to ask._

"_A-a date?" she stuttered._

"_Yeah, I figured you'd already be together by now."_

"_Oh… And why is that?"_

"_You know… Everybody knows Ron has feelings for you, and I thought you had feelings for him too."_

"_I love Ron, but I love him like a brother, I don't have those kinds of feelings for him."_

"_You don't?" _

"_No, I don't. I-I think I might be in love with somebody else…" she looks at the floor blushing as she says this. "But I don't know if he feels the same way…"_

"_I'm sure he does. You are beautiful and the smartest person I know, he'd be crazy not to feel the same way.__" I smiled at her even tough I felt crushed. She was in love with someone else... Well at least I didn't have to see the girl I love with my best friend "Well, do I know him?" _

_She looked in my eyes and said "Yes, yes you do." And then without any warning she kissed me._

"Hey! Harry!" I'm awaken from my daydream by George's voice "You want to go play _Quidditch with us?"_

_"No thanks. Maybe later__…" _

_With all my daydreaming I almost forgot what I was thinking about. Oh yeah, Ron. I really, really hope he's been acting weird because of a new girlfriend. Then again, maybe it's all in my head. __Me and Hermione have been keeping our relationship secret, so maybe all this sneaking around is making me paranoid. Yeah, that's probably it._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that. Please let me know waht you think. Reviews are more than welcome.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 of my story. Finally I know. I'm sorry about that, but I've really been stuck in this story. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I've been struggling with myself to spend more time with Harry and Hermione. As much as it pains me being with them knowing they're together (and lying to my face about it), I know they were starting to realize something was going on, and I can't have that. I can't have any suspicion over me, to my plan work correctly.<p>

It's not easy though. Talking and laughing with someone, when you're filled with anger against them. Sometimes it takes all my self control not to punch him in the face when I see him looking at Hermione with _that_ look.

The worst is that sometimes I see the exact same look in her face when she looks at him.

I cannot describe the feeling of knowing that the person you love is in love with someone else. With my best friend for Merlin's sake!

The only good thing about all this is that all the guilt I felt for having this plans to get back at Harry is gone. Someone who can date the girl he knows I like and lie to me about it is obviously not that great of a friend.

I think what was left of the friendship I had with him is gone, even if he doesn't know it. That friendship was killed by the years of envy and resentment I fell for him.

Anger, resentment… Those are the strongest feelings in my body. I can feel them right know, heating up my blood, making me want to do crazy things.

It's like a, whole other side of me. A dark, hidden, side of me, trying to take over my body.

I used to fight that. Used to fight the horrible thoughts in my head, I used the fight this will to hurt Harry that, right now, is what's keeping me going. I gave up that fight the moment I saw them kiss.

I'm not the same person anymore; the dark side of me has completely taken over. I don't feel the tiniest hint of guilt or fear for what I'm about to do.

I feel like laughing at my old childish plans to get back at him. They were stupid fantasies, would never work.

I have a real plan now. A plan that will take away everything he has. The fame, the love… Hermione. She will never want to look at him again.

For once, I will be the one that has everything he wants, I will be the hero. I will be the one people love.

There will be a price to pay for this though. But, as I said, I'm not the same person anymore. I'm willing to do thing I wouldn't even consider doing.

I guess that's what years of being rejected and ignore do to you. Turn you into someone unscrupulous that will do whatever it takes to be noticed, loved.

Or maybe I'm just weak, it doesn't matter now. There's no turning back from what I've become.

What I need right now, is put my plan into practice. I already know who's gonna help me. Even if they don't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Is kind of short I know. As I said before, I've been stuck with this story, so, I'm story if this sucks.<p>

Just a warning, the story gets kinda dark form now on. Nothing to heavy though.

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
